nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/O - Á
See also A - G and H - N. A few notes: * (dated) means that the word is used by the native speakers nor the revival community. * (poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. * (revival) means that the word is only used by the revival community and has never been used by the native speakers. * The letter <á> can be substituted by . In this dictionary we'll only use <á>. * Verbs are often grouped in pairs as «sulesit; sulesite». Please note that the first form can be used both transitively and intransitively, while the second form can be used intransitively only. O O''' symb O (pronounce: ow) '''oath n'' prisaga '''obedience' n'' gork '''obedient' adj gorkni obey v'' gorke '''object' n'' ashk; ''v antspik objection n'' antspik '''objective' adj antspikni; n'' tsell '''obligation' n'' zaviazanie '''oblige' v'' zaviazat; zaviazate '''obliged' adj zaviazni observance n'' ootsta '''observation' n'' pozorovanie '''observe' v'' pozorovat; pozorovate '''ocean' n'' oshen '''Oceana' adj Oshenna; n pr Oshenna Oceana Advisory State Board n'' That Stardesquerát; That Desquerát '''Oceana cheese' n'' swietshke '''Oceana Council' n'' That Desquerát; That Harvenrát '''Oceana Council member' n'' desqueráter '''Oceana lion' n'' That Lew; Oshine Lew; Lew 'Oshenna '''Oceana myth' n'' bai '''Oceana song' n'' piesenj '''Oceana wine' n'' vinka (''revival); weenke (dated) occur v'' statch '''occurence' n'' statchnost '''October' n'' October '''oesophagus' n'' hyltroor; hyltrurka '''of' adv/prep o'; ' of course adv priord; o'cose off adv owf offence n'' offensia '''offend' v'' offendovat; offendovate '''offer' n'' offer; ''v offer; offere office n'' ofish '''officer' n'' ofisher '''official' adj ofishel officialization n'' ofishelrobing '''officialize' v'' ofishelrobe '''of little faith' adj shtuktshane; adv o'shtuktshane of little importance adj kallni; kalkni (dated) of no account adv ozmeanni; platt often adv chast; oft of the opinion adv opinialni oil n'' oley; ''v oleyovat; oleyovate OK adv save old adj ow; owet; old; star; stare; ole; ald (see appendix) older adj elder oldest adj eldest old-fashioned adj owmen old man n'' bashsor '''Old Wharf' n pr That Old Wof old woman n'' tanta; tannta (''revival) on prep on; po; up once adv unes; once; raze once upon a time adv raze o'time; rastides one num one; jidden; un; pron man; one on fire adj brendtend (pronounce: breynne); breynne (revival); brandtni (revival; pronounce: branni) only adv len on that wasteland adv trhe on the next day adv po prisht dynnu on the other hand adv oweantli on this way adv that shine way on top of prep potuepen (+gen); po-tuepen (+gen) onwards n'' after '''open' adj otforen; open; v'' otfor; otfore '''open fire' n'' uppenbrandt (pronounce: ''uppenbrann) opening n'' upning '''opera' n'' opera '''operate' v'' operatovat; operatovate '''operation' n'' operatsia '''operative' adj operatifni operator n'' operator '''opinion' n'' naiser; nasor '''oppose' n'' oposovebechen; ''v oposovat; oposovate opposer n'' oposovatter '''opposite' adj opositni; n'' oposit; ''prep oposit (+gen) opposition n'' opositsia '''or' conj o; or orange adj orandshovi; n'' (''fruit) pommeranch; (color) orandsh order n'' (''arrangement) red; porzedeck; (command) roskas; ukas; (request of service or product) obyetnawka; (religious group) red; v'' (''set in order) porednat; porednate; (command) roskazat; roskazate; ukazat; ukazate; (request a service or product) obyetnat; obyetnate ore n'' our; rude '''organization' n'' taste '''organization created by civilians' n'' forbound '''organize' v'' tase (see appendix) '''origin' n'' matherstand '''original' adj ordshinalni; v'' ordshinal '''originality' n'' ordshinalnost '''orphan' n'' orfen; silota '''orphanage' n'' silotedom '''other' adj other others adv others our pron oshine out adv out; ou out of prep ou; out; oude out of hand adv oude'han out of here adv oude'hey outside adj out-; ou-; adv out; n'' out; ''prep out; ou oven n'' oven '''over' prep over overdo v'' shminat; shminate '''overlay' n'' overlay '''over my dead body' int i mine rackan; racka overrule v'' overrulovat; overrulovate '''oversee' v'' overlook; nim (see appendix) un overglens de '''over the top' adj balshni overturn v'' vratsat; vratsate '''owe' v'' owe '''own' adj ayn; v'' ayne '''owner' n'' aynman (see: ''man); ayner P P''' symb P (pronounce: pee) '''Pacific Ocean n pr That Great Oshen page n'' struend; strana (''revival) pain n'' payn '''painful' adj paynfol painless adj bespayn; bezpayn (dated) paint n'' varf; ''v malovat; malovate pair n'' par; ''v parovat; parovate pan n'' pann '''pancake' n'' palatshine '''paper' n'' payper '''paper bag' n'' tooth '''paralysis' n'' lamming '''paralytic' adj lam; n'' lam '''paralyze' v'' lamovat; lamovate '''parent' adj roditshni; n'' roditsh; ''v roditshovat; roditshovate parental adj roditshni park n'' park; ''v parkovat; parkovate part n'' part '''partake' v'' parttake '''particular' adj urtshin; urtshiten partly adv partane partner n'' partner; ''v partnerovat; partnerovate; partner party n'' parti '''pass' v'' passe '''pass by' v'' passe by; forglaid (''poetic) passion n'' passia '''passive' adj passifni; n'' passiva '''past' adj minel; n'' minulost '''pasta' n'' pasta '''paste' n'' (''soft mixture) kashe; (adhesive) lepiddel; (glass) payst; v'' lepit; lepite; plekovat; plekovate '''path' n'' cestiska; ropusha '''patience' n'' (''act of being patient) tyrpezlivnost; n'' (''game) patsians patient adj tyrpezlivi; n'' patsient '''pay' v'' talovat; talovate '''pay back' v'' grantelle '''pay in advance' v'' fortelle '''payment' n'' talobechen '''peace' n'' pokien '''peaceful' adj pokojni peaceful home n'' letislove '''peace keeper' n'' pokienkeeper '''peacemaker' n'' pokienrober '''pearl' n'' perla '''peat' n'' tyrf '''pen' n'' (''writing device) pen; (enclosed area) hág; (female swan) webber; v'' (''write) penovat; penovate; (enclose in a pen) hágue pencil n'' tserza; ''v tserzavat; tserzavate penis n'' ood; penis '''penny' n'' penni '''people' n'' peepel; men; lide (''dated) pepper n'' cornie; ''v cornevat; cornevate per prep per; a percent n'' purse '''percentage' n'' purses (''plural) perch n'' (''fish) ostriezh; (stick) sprill; v'' sprille '''perfect' adj rat; perfekt perform v'' uptrede '''performance' n'' uptred '''perhaps' adv prosh; prosh be (that) period n'' (''punctuation) bodka; (epoch) period period of time n'' tidsperiod '''peripheral' adj outbackni peripheral block n'' outbackni dedin; oubi (''revival) permission n'' suelash; dovolny '''permit' n'' dovolien; ''v dovolit; dovolite persecute v'' stighat; stighate '''persecution' n'' stighebechen '''persecutor' n'' stighater '''persist' v'' pretruvat; pretruvate '''persistence' n'' pretruven '''persistent' adj pretruvni person n'' eagman; man (see appendix) '''personage' n'' personashia '''personal' adj eagmanni personality n'' eagmannost '''person in authority' n'' broigboy; broyboy '''personnel' n'' eagmanscrew '''pet' n'' domsweerk '''Peter' n pr Peat; Peter; Petrus; Peeter petition n'' petitsia; ''v petitovat; petitovate petrol n'' gazz; petrolium '''petrolium' n'' gazz; petrolium '''petting zoo' n'' kithchow '''phase' n'' okres '''phone' n'' telefon; ''v telefonovat; telefonovate phonetic adj fonetiski photo n'' foto '''photo album' n'' fotoalbum '''photograph' n'' foto '''photographer' n'' fotograf '''photography' n'' fotografia '''physical' adj fisikni physics n'' fisiki '''piano' n'' piano '''pick' v'' dick '''picture' n'' slink; ''v slinke piece n'' pies '''pier' n'' oworock '''pig' n'' prass '''pillarisation' n'' pillarisatsia '''pin' n'' shpilk; ''v shpilke pine n'' eylichen '''pineapple' n'' ananas '''pinetree' n'' eylichen '''pink' adj pink; n'' pink '''pipe' n'' roor; rurka '''place' n'' miseto; ''v konat; konate plain n'' rovina '''plan' n'' roshver; ''v roshvat; roshvate plane adj plan; n'' (''flat surface) plan; (tool) hoblik; (tree) platan; v'' hoblovat; hoblovate '''planning' n'' roshvatting '''plant' n'' plant; ''v plante plant species n'' plantsort; plantshpetsh '''plastic' adj plastikni; n'' plastik '''plate' n'' pliet '''platform' n'' platform; halstel '''play' n'' play; ''v play; rat player n'' player; rar '''pleasant' adj priyemni please adv duakuem; v'' duakuem '''pleased' adj priyemen; epriyemen pleasure n'' priyem '''plentiful' adj nyf plenty adj nyf; adv nyf; n'' nyf '''pluck' v'' plought '''plug' n'' plug; ''v plugge plural adj pluralni; n'' plural '''pluralism' n'' pluralisma '''plurality' n'' pluralita '''pluralize' v'' pluralovat; pluralovate '''pocket' adj zhepni; n'' zhep; ''v zhep pod n'' (''of a seed) lusk; lush; (group of whales) shelo; v'' lushtshit; lushtshite '''pod beans' v'' oufasseliet '''poem' n'' poem '''poet' n'' poet '''poetic' adj poetni poetry n'' poetri '''point' n'' punkt; totshka (''dated); v'' punktovat; punktovate '''point out' v'' outwise '''poison' n'' jed; ''v otravit; otravite poisonous adj jedni; otrawni pole n'' pole '''polar' n'' polarni '''polarization' n'' polarisatsia '''police' n'' politsia '''police officer' n'' politsofisher '''policy' n'' blaid '''polish' n'' polish; ''v polishe polite adj politni; slush; slushni political adj politikni politician n'' politikus '''politics' n'' politik '''poll' n'' outscuese; ''v outscuese polling n'' outscuesing '''pollutant' adj pollutni pollute v'' pollutovat; pollutovate '''pollution' n'' pollutsia '''pond' n'' rybnik; nadersh '''pool' n'' (''swimming pool) plawhous; plawtonj; (body of water) tonj; (supply of resources) pool; (game) pool; (gambling) poll; v'' sampuel; sample '''pool table' n'' pooltaybel '''poor' adj biedni; v'' poure '''popular' n'' popiuler; grotsi '''popularity' n'' popiuleriti; grotsist '''popular vote' n'' menni-lasovating; menni (''revival) populate v'' menne '''population' n'' men; populatsia '''population decrease' n'' menlow '''population increase' n'' menaie '''populism' n'' populisma '''populist' adj populististiski; n'' populist '''porcine' adj swinski pork n'' swin '''porridge' n'' zapsnety '''pose' n'' poz; ''v pozovat; pozovate pose a question v'' stell un otask; stell '''position' n'' positsia; ''v pozovat; pozovate positional adj posishenel positive adj dobroteven; positivni; positifni positiveness n'' dobrotevnost; positivnost; positifnost '''possess' v'' (''be owner of) netovat; netovate; (of a demon) demonivat; demonivate possession n'' netovebechen; neting '''possessive' adj netovatni; n'' posesiva '''possibility' n'' mozno '''possible' adj mosen possibly adv mozna post n'' post; ''v poste post card n'' post card '''post office' n'' postbank '''pot' n'' tayglick; warck; wark '''potato' n'' zamiek; cromper; zombie '''potent' adj mozni; potentni; mokshi; mogri; posni; n'' potent '''pour' n'' liat; ''v liat poverty n'' pourtee; arshnash '''power' n'' motsh; motch '''pray' v'' modlit; modlite '''prayer' n'' modlien '''preach' v'' kazatellovat '''preaching' n'' kazatellen '''preciosity' n'' pokladnien '''precious' adj pokladni precise adj presais predator n'' shelma '''predestinate' v'' fordid '''predestination' n'' fordibechen '''predestine' v'' fordid '''pregnancy' n'' tehotenstwoe (singular: tehotenstow) pregnant adj tehotna presence n'' dabiten '''present' adj (now) dneshni; (being there) dabiten; n'' (''being there) dneshnien; (gift) dove; v'' odyie '''presentation' n'' odyiebechen '''preservative' adj uwovatni preservation n'' uwova '''preserve' v'' uwovat; uwovate '''press' n'' lis; prasa; tisk; ''v tisknut pretty adj net; adv net; netten; n'' net; ''v netten prevent v'' predisht '''preventative' adj predishni prevention n'' predishnien '''previous' adj sofouth previously adv sofouth price n'' tsena; ''v tsenavat; tsenavate pride n'' pytsh '''priest' n'' kazatell '''priestess' n'' kazatella '''primacy' n'' forang; forrang '''primarily' adv po jidden; po'un; 'un (dated) prince n'' payns '''princess' n'' paynsee '''principle' n'' prinsciple '''print' n'' owftisk; ''v owftisknut prison n'' erfangnes; bak; petoot '''prisoner' n'' quew (pronounce: ''kyoo); erfanger; backgour privacy n'' praivesi '''private' adj praivet private-owned adj praivetaynen; praivetane aynen privatisation b'' praivetisatsia '''prize' n'' pris; tsena; knieze '''probability' n'' saibechen; sambechen (''poetic) probable adj sain probably adv sainen problem n'' nashine; nash '''problematic' adj nashni problems n'' nash '''procedure' n'' prokedur '''proceed' v'' prokedovat; prokedovate '''proceedings' n'' prokedatsias (''plural) process n'' prokes '''produce' n'' produs; ''v produkovat; produkovate product n'' produkt; olg; olk '''production' n'' produksia '''productional' adj produksionalni productive adj produktifni profile n'' profile '''profit' n'' pruefet; zisk; ''v ziskat; ziskate; pruefet profitable n'' pruefebel '''profound' adj profawnd profoundness n'' profawndness '''program' n'' program; ''v program progress n'' pokrokovy; ''v pokrokovat progression n'' pokrownis; progressia '''progressive' adj pokrowni; progressifni prohibit v'' napos '''prohibited' adj naposni prohibition v'' naposbechen; naposnost; napos '''project' n'' prodshekt; proyekt (''revival); upset (poetic); v'' prodshekt '''projection' n'' prodshekshen '''promise' n'' slib; ''v slibit; slibite; slib promote v'' promote '''promotion' n'' promotsia '''pronoun' n'' forname '''pronounce' v'' outspeak (see: ''speak) pronounceable adj outspeakskopni pronunciation n'' outspeak '''proof' n'' dokaznost; dokaznik '-proof''' adj -fest proove v'' dokazat; dokazate '''proper' adj proper; adv proper property n'' maitock; vlastnitstwoe '''prophecy' n'' proffesi '''prophet' n'' proffet '''proposal' n'' predstave '''propose' v'' predstavite '''prosecute' v'' stopovat; stopovate '''prosecution' n'' stopovebechen '''prosecutor' n'' stopover '''prosper' v'' doberbit; doberbite '''prosperity' n'' doberbit; doberbitnost (''revival) prosperous adj doberbitni protect v'' uhatshit; uhatshite '''protection' n'' uhatshbechen; uhatsh '''protector' n'' uhatsher '''protest' n'' block; ''v blocke protester n'' blocker '''protesting' n'' blocking '''protest sign' n'' blocksnack; blocksheylth '''protocol' adj protokolni; n'' protokol '''proud' adj pyshni; pytshni proudness n'' stread '''prove' v'' dokazat; dokazate '''provide' v'' noot '''provider' n'' nooter '''providing' adj nootin; adv benoot provision n'' noot '''provisional' adj nootni provisioning n'' fornoot '''pub' n'' varen; cavarien '''public' adj pyblek; n'' obtshenstwoe (singular: ''obtshenstow) publish v'' outgive (see: ''give) pull v'' (''apply force) tiaknut pump n'' tsherp; cherp; ''v tsherpat; tsherpate; cherpat; cherpate punctuate v'' punktuatovat; punktuatovate '''punctuation' n'' punktuatsia '''punish' v'' trest; knazit; knazite; thorste hine '''punishable' adj trestskopni; knazskopni punisher n'' beal; trester; knaze; thorster '''punishment' n'' trest; bealcuep; thorst; knatch '''pupil' n'' (''on a school) lerning; zhiat; (in the eye) zornik pure adj pure pure in heart adj doberserditsni purification n'' purifikatsia '''purify' v'' purifikatovat; purifikatovate '''purpose' n'' tshel '''push' v'' sotit '''put' v'' konat; konate '''put away' v'' waykonat; waykonate '''put in a bag' v'' betoothe Q '''Q' symb Q (pronounce: kyoo) quality n'' kwalita '''quantity' n'' kwantita '''quark' n'' (''cheese) twarogh; (particle) quark; twarogh (revival) queen n'' krallowna '''quench' v'' tushit '''quenchable' adj tushitskopni question n'' otask; ''v otaske questionable adj otaski quote n'' kwod; ''v kwode quick adj snell; fast quickly adv snell; snellane; fastane; swift quicksand n'' kurzouk '''quiet' adj tighni; tight n'' tight; ''v tighte quietness n'' tight '''quietness of nature' n'' ruy; ruye (''dated) quit v'' kwit '''quite' adv tselkom; dyftig R R''' symb R (pronounce: ar) '''rabbit n'' kneen '''race' n'' (''contents) gruen; dirk; dirka (revival); závod; wyshtsid; (group of people) ras; v'' shtsig; shig; dirke '''radiate' v'' radiatovat; radiatovate '''radiation' n'' radiatsia '''radio' n'' radio '''radio-active' n'' radioaktifni '''radio-active waste' n'' slayfall '''radio silence' n'' radiotisht '''rail' n'' rayl '''railroad' n'' raylrod; oiernicesta '''railway' n'' raylway; oiernicesta '''rain' n'' dasht; ''v dash rainfall n'' dashtingkayl '''rainy' adj dashtni; dashni raise n'' rays; ''v rayse; set (see appendix) rare adj (not common) riedki; (cooking) rear rarity n'' riedkien '''rat' n'' potkan; podgan '''rather' adv rarther ration n'' rashen '''rational' n'' ratsionalni '''re-' pref gra-; gran- (before c-, k-, g-, d- and t-); gram- (''before b- and p-''); grar- (''before r-''); gr- (''before vowels) reach v'' saghnoue '''reach out' v'' outflea '''react' v'' chense '''reaction' n'' chense '''reactivate' v'' reaktovivat; reaktovivate '''read' v'' tshitate '''read thoroughly' v'' throotshitate; druhtshitate (''dated) ready adj klar; klár real adj iretshen; shutotshen; shol reality n'' sholhood '''realize' v'' vidert '''really' adv shutotshine reason n'' rech; zem; ''v rechte reasonable adj rozumni; rechni rebel n'' upriser; ''v uprise rebellion n'' uprise '''receive' v'' priyat; priyate; primiyat; primiyate '''recent' adj reesent recently adv reesen; reesenni; reesentane recently born adj reesenniesth receptacle n'' reseptakel '''reception' n'' reseptsia '''receptive' adj reseptifni receptivity n'' reseptivita '''receptor' n'' reseptor '''recipe' n'' resept '''recognition' n'' uznanie '''recognize' v'' uznane '''reconcile' v'' rekonkilovat; rekonkilovate; rekonsilovat; rekonsilovate '''reconciliation' n'' rekonkiliatsia; rekonsiliatsia '''reconstruct' v'' rekonstrukt '''reconstruction' n'' rekonstruksia '''reconstructioning' n'' rekonstrukshening '''record' n'' obersk; ''v oberske recyclable adj resiklovatskopni recyclability n'' resiklobilita; resiklabilita '''recycle' v'' resiklovat; resiklovate '''recycle bin' n'' resiklovatni quosh (pronounce: ''resiklovatni kwosh or resiklovatni kwuesh) recycling adj resiklovatni; n'' resiklovebechen '''recyling point' n'' resiklovatni punkt; resiklopunkt; resik (''revival) red adj read; n'' read '''redevelop' n'' grancome (see: ''come) redevelopment n'' grancoming '''re-elect' v'' grelektovat; grelektovate '''refer' n'' referovat; referovate '''reference' n'' referensia '''reflect' v'' stopke; stownane (''dated) reflection n'' stownanie '''reform' n'' reformatsia; graforming; ''v reformatovat; reformatovate; graform refuge n'' shelter; utek '''refugee' n'' uteker '''refuse' adj ofvalni; n'' ofval; ''v zamit; zamite region n'' reedshen '''regional' adj reedshenel regional party regionalistiski parti regionalism n'' regionalisma '''regionalist' adj regionalistiski; n'' regionalist '''register' n'' zasnamechen; zasnamien; ''v zasnamenat; zasnamenate registrate v'' zasnamenat; zasnamenate '''registry' n'' zasnamechen '''regular' adj regelwise regularly adv regelwise regulate v'' regulatovat; regulatovate '''regulation' n'' regulatsia '''regulator' n'' regulator '''reign' n'' panovanie; ''v panovat; panovate reimburse v'' grembursovat; grembursovate '''reimbursement' n'' grembursovanie; grembursing '''reject' n'' odmit; ''v odmitnut; odmitnute rejection n'' odmitnost '''rejoice' v'' grambavit; grambacite '''relate' v'' relatovat; relatovate '''relation' n'' relatsia '''relative' adj relatifni; n'' bourn '''release' n'' outbring; ''v outbring religion n'' blifestand '''religious' adj o'blifestand; blifestandni (revival) remain n'' remayn; ''v (keep being) stay; (be left over) remayne remains n'' overblifings (''plural) remarkable adj slaynen remember v'' pamettate '''remind' v'' herminovat; herminovate '''reminder' n'' hermint '''removable' adj odstranitskopni; odsuvatskopni removal n'' odstran; odsuve '''remove' v'' odstranit; odstranite; odsuvat; odsuvate '''remover' n'' odstraniter; odsuvater '''renovate' v'' renovatovat; renovatovate '''renovation' n'' renovatsia; obnova (''revival) rent n'' (''payment) naim; (rip) rift; (division) skimma; v'' (''pay rent) naimovat; naimovate; (grant for rent) ounaimovat; ounaimovate reopen v'' grotfor; grotfore '''reopening' n'' grupning '''repair' v'' reparatovat; reparatovate '''repairable' adj reparatovatskopni reparation n'' reparatsia '''repeat' v'' repetitovat; repetitovate '''repetition' n'' repetitsia '''repetitive' adj repetitivni; repetitifni replace v'' ushottit; ushottite '''reply' n'' anshow; ''v anshow repent v'' repentovat '''repentance' n'' repensia '''report' n'' spralashna; ''v spralashovat; spralashovate represent v'' foshow '''representation' n'' foshow '''republic' n'' respublika '''require' v'' potrebovat; potrebovate '''required' adj treba requirement n'' trebnost '''rescue' n'' ratowin; ''v ratowat; ratowate; ratovat; ratovate; restsat (dated); restsate (dated) research n'' reeserch; ''v reeserche reside v'' residentovat; residentovate '''residence' n'' residensia '''resident' n'' resident; bivetter '''residential' adj residential; residensialni (revival) resign v'' upyie '''resignation' n'' upyieing; upyoth (''dated) resist v'' odporit; odporite '''resistance' 'n'' odpor resistant adj odporni; n'' odpornien '''resolution' n'' grarriseni '''resolve' v'' grarrisenit; grarrisenite '''respond' v'' chense '''response' n'' chense '''responsibility' n'' chensnien '''responsible' adj chensni rest n'' rest; ''v rest; reste restaurant n'' reshtoratsia; reshtauratsia; mashhous; chesthous '''rest home' n'' resthous '''restoration' v'' backsetting '''restore' n'' backset (see: ''set) result n'' visledock; ''v visled retire v'' take that raytraermou '''retired' adj raytret retirement n'' raytraermou '''retroactive' adj retroaktifni; tmni (revival) return n'' volvera; ''v volverovat; volverovate reveal v'' revelatovat; revelatovate '''revelation' n'' revelatsia '''revenge' n'' revansha '''revile' v'' uduvit; uduvite '''review' adj revivovni; n'' revivovnost; ''v revivovat; revivovate revival n'' rebaibechen '''revive' v'' rebivet (see: ''bivet) revoke v'' ustub '''revolt' n'' postaning; ''v postane revolution n'' revolutsia '''reward' n'' myzda; ''v myzdat; myzdate rice n'' ridge; rizha (''revival); v'' rizhavat; rizhavate '''rich' adj bochat ride v'' raid '''ride horseback' v'' ossie '''right' adj right; n'' right '''right away' adv right gun; raideway righteous adj spravodlivi righteousness n'' spravodlivost '''right wing' n'' righweeng '''right wing party' n'' righweenger '''ring' n'' (''circumscribing object) krouzhek; (round piece of metal around the finger) pyrshtenj; (''bird band) ringas; (places for sports or play) ring; (group of people) krag; klick; (of a planet) pyrstenets; (of a tree) strommek; (sound) tring; zwon (call) reeng; v'' (''surround) kroudsh; (sound) zwonit; zwonite; tringe; (call) reeng; reenge rise n'' rays; ''v rayse risk n'' risk; ''v riske; riskovat; riskovate risky adj riskni river adj rikni; n'' rike '''river boat' n'' glaidar '''riverside' n'' rike hine weeng; rikni weeng '''road' n'' cesta; rode '''roam' v'' putovat; putovate '''rob' v'' rob; sack hine; do (see appendix) un goyde; robe un nim '''robber' n'' robber; sacker; goydiboy; nimmer '''robbery' n'' robbing; sacking; nimming '''rock' n'' (''stone) skull; skala (revival); (hill without vegetation) rots; utets; (island without vegetation) sten; stena; (music) rock; v'' (''move back and forth) zibat; zibate; (of a boat) zozbat; zozbate; (excite) oumish; (play rock music) rockovat; rockovate; rock roll n'' roll; ''v rollovat; rollovate Romania n pr Beag Vlashka roof n'' thak '''room' n'' room '''root' n'' corn '''rope' n'' lane; shnoor; powers; rope '''rose' n'' rouse '''rotate' v'' rotatovat; rotatovate '''rotation' n'' rotatsia '''rotten' n'' gnili; delád '''rough' adj rough round adj okrughli; choe; round; n'' round; ''v rounde; rounden (poetic) roundabout adj kwitni; n'' rottond '''row' n'' row; ''v rowwe royal adj kralni royal blood n'' kralcrew '''rub' n'' trie; ''v triet rubber n'' rybber; rubber '''rude' adj obshe; sprosti; vrack rule n'' (''a time) rulo; (something to sick to) regla; regel; shmitalar; v'' rulovat; rulovate '''rule of law' n'' prawnjo; louregla; louregel; loushmitalar '''rule out' v'' outrulovat; outrulovate '''ruler' n'' (''one who rules) rulovater; (device to measure) rooler rumor n'' rumour '''run' n'' ryn; ''v rynne run aground v'' zemrynne '''running' adj rynnin; n'' rynning '''running water' n'' gotinvod; guinvod '''rural' adj ruralni rush adj speshni; n'' (''plant) sit; (act of rushing) spesh; v'' speshit; speshite '''Russia' n'' Rusland '''Russian' adj Russki; Ruslandish; n'' Russki '''rust' n'' herdza; ''v herdzat; herdzate rusty adj herdzani S S''' symb S (pronounce: es) '''sad adj sad; desh safe adj ashatsh safety n'' ashatsh '''sail' n'' plought; ''v platit; platite sake n'' sake '''sale' n'' predst; predist '''saliva' n'' plea '''salt' n'' soll; solj; ''v sollovat; sollovate salty adj solledni same adv same; sma sand m'' sand; piesock '''sandal' n'' sandal '''sandy' adj piesockni satan n'' satan '''satanic' adj sataniski satisfy v'' spokoinit; spokoinite '''sauce' n'' salsa; sals '''saucer' n'' spodek '''sausage' n'' sousitsh; clobbas; colbas (''dated); wuerst save v'' barg '''saved' adj zaligh say v'' povedat; povedate '''saying' n'' povin '''scale' n'' skal; skál '''scared' adj skait sceptical adj sckattikni school' adj shkolni; n'' shkola; ''v shkolat; shkolate scratch adj shkrabni; n'' shkrab; ''v shkrabat; shkrabate screen n'' eyker; ''v eyker; eykerne screening n'' eykerning '''screw' n'' skrutka; ''v (connect) skrutkat; skrutkate; (have intercourse) shroubat; shroubate; (cheat) skroo screwdriver n'' skrutnick '''screw off' v'' owfskrutkat; owfskrutkat '''screw up' v'' (''tighten) onskrutkat; onskrutkate; (make mistake) upskroo scribe n'' tshitmuddien '''sea' n'' sea; more '''sea gull' n'' tshaick '''seal' n'' (''animal) tuele (see appendix); (post) seel; (symbol) brandt (pronounce: brann); sheylth; v'' seele '''seal off' v'' owfseele '''search' n'' ladebechen; labbechen; lab (''informal); v'' ladat; ladate '''search for one's roots' v'' do (see: ''do) un lab do hine corn season n'' kampanj; ''v kampanjovat; kampanjovate season with chili v'' chilipovat '''seat' n'' saytel; ''v saytele sea water n'' sea vod; mornivod '''second' adj toest; sekonth; n'' sekond '''second-most' adj up-yidden secrecy n'' skrivnost '''secret' adj skrivni; n'' skrivnost '''secretion' n'' outdate '''sect' n'' sekt '''secure' adj pefni; v'' pefnat; pefnate '''security' n'' pefnaten '''see' v'' vit; vite; see (see appendix) '''seed' n'' semen; semeen '''seem' v'' leek; seem; looke up '''seemingly' adv tak it leek select v'' selektovat; selektovate '''selection' n'' seleksia '''self' pron self; sam; same self-esteem n'' selfsteammotsh; selfsteammotch; samsteammotsh; samsteammotch '''selfish' adj o'hine ayn law sell v'' predat; predate; vend '''send' v'' send '''sense' n'' fealing; ''v tshitte sentence n'' (''linguistics) vetah; (verdict) sentens; v'' sentense '''separate' adj oddelleni; v'' divorse; oddellovat; oddellovate '''separation' v'' divorsia; oddellenien '''separatist' adj odellovatni; n'' odellovator '''separatism' n'' odellovatnost '''September' n'' September '''series' n'' seria '''serious' adj (without humor) washni; (important) wiktell servant n'' syvent '''serve' v'' syve '''server' n'' syver '''service' n'' syvess '''set' n'' stelling; set; ''v set (see appendix) set ablaze v'' bring on thie kovatshie; omkolonn; enklonn '''settle' v'' dayshe; (''of weather) sail settlement n'' dayshen '''set up' adj upsatni; v'' upset (see appendix) '''setup' n'' setup '''seven' num sam; saddem Seven n pr Samuster; Sevvin seventy num saddemsiat several adj wesheliak severe adj stwan sew v'' shit; shite '''sewer' n'' (''waste system) stock; (one who sews) shitter sewerage n'' stocksustava; stocksistem '''sex' n'' sex (pronounce: ''seks); gmain sexual adj sexni (pronounce: seksni) sexually immoral adj unzedni sexy adj shtuni; shtuny shadow n'' tyne '''shadow of death' n'' zosnulstyne '''shall' v'' buet; bude '''shame' n'' styd; rushine; ''v stydat; stydat shameful adj studni shape n'' shape; form; ''v shape; form share n'' podiel; ''v podelit; podelite shareholder n'' podielman (see: ''man) sharp adj ostri sharp bow n'' kink '''shed' n'' shead; ''v sheade sheep n'' owtsa '''shell' n'' shkolck; ''v shkollut; shkollute shelter n'' wear; ''v weare shepherd n'' owtser; ''v owtsat; owtstate shift n'' sot; ''v sotit; sotite shine n'' glays; shine; ''v shine ship n'' ship; loce (see appendix) '''shirt' n'' trick '''shoe' n'' shoo '''shop' n'' obcot '''shore' n'' (''land) bregh; (support) poddersh; v'' poddersht '''shored' adj poddersht shore up v'' poddersht '''short' adj short; kratky short story n'' crat '''shout' n'' last; ''v last shovel n'' lopata; lowth; ''v lopat; lopate show n'' show; ''v show shower n'' prysnits; prisnits '''shrine' n'' shrain '''sketch' n'' natshyrt; ''v natshrit; natshrite skirt n'' suknja '''sick' adj hori sickness n'' horie; horien '''side' n'' zaite '''sidewalk' n'' zaitestreate '''sight' n'' seth '''sign' n'' snack; ''v snacke signature n'' podpis '''signature action' n'' podpisaksia '''silence' n'' tisht '''silent' adj tish silk adj sythe; n'' sythe '''silver' n'' silver; strobro (''dated); striebro (poetic) silver mine n'' storbishack '''Simon' n pr Seem; Simon; Saimon simple adj simpel; simpli simpel majority n'' simpelmoset '''sin' n'' ghrietsh; ''v ghretshit; ghretshite sinful adj ghrietshni since prep od sing v'' spievat; spievate '''single' adj oanni; n'' singel '''single track' n'' oanni '''sink' v'' klesnut; klesat; klesate '''sister' n'' sestera '''sit' v'' sediet; sit '''site' n'' miseto; sait; ''v saite situation n'' stow '''six' num shest; six sixty num shestessiat sizable adj welkostni size n'' welkost '''skin' n'' skea; score; koosh '''skinny' adj thrulookni; hubeni sky n'' oblowa; nebo (''poetic) sleep n'' spaf; spaff; ''v spavat; spavate sleepy n'' spafni; somspaf; somspaff '''slogan' n'' slogan; byslofs (''plural) Slovak adj Slovenski; n'' (''people) Slovak; (language) Sloventshina Slovak ship n'' lode (see appendix) '''Slovakia' n pr Slovenske Slovakian n'' Sloventshina '''slow' adj nishken small adj small; male; mally small broom n'' metlitshka '''smell' n'' von; ''v ryft smile n'' smeatch; ''v do jidden un smeatch (see: do); smail (dated) smooth adj smooth smoke n'' (''visible particles from burning material) dym; (cigarette) smowk; faitsh; (give off smoke) dymat; (inhale from a cigarette) faitshit; faitshite; (preserve food) oodit; oodite snake n'' had; woshten '''snow' n'' sneh; ''v snezhit so adv so; tak soap n'' midlo '''social' n'' sosialni (''revivial); sowshel socialism n'' sosialisma '''socialist' adj sosialistiski; n'' sosialist '''socialist party' sosialistiski parti social security n'' sosialni pefnaten '''society' n'' sowsaitee; sosieta (''revival) sock n'' ponoshka '''sockpuppet' n'' devownick '''sockpuppetry' n'' devownickin '''Sofasi' n pr Sofasee soft adj macky soil n'' zem; poda; ''v umazat; umazate soldier n'' sowdsher '''sole' adj jedini; len; n'' chodidlo; podoshwa; shlyapa; ''v chodidlovat; chodidlovate; shlyapavat; shlyapavate solution n'' riseni '''solve' v'' roshrisenit; roshrisenite; risenit; risenite; luesit; luesite '''some' adv som; nikolk somebody adv suemen someone adv suemen something adv nietsho son n'' syn '''song' n'' song '''soon' adv tshoscore soul n'' dusha '''sound' n'' zwuck; ''v zwucke south adj soutni; n'' south '''southern' adj soutni souvenir n'' pimiatka '''souvereign state' n'' dobastea '''sow' n'' sow; ''v semnovat; semnovate speak v'' speak (see appendix) '''speaker' n'' speaker; speakman (see ''man) special adj shpetsialni; zwylashtni; n'' shpetsial; speshel (''dated) specialization n'' shpetsialisatsia '''specialize' v'' shpetsialovat; shpetsialovate '''specialized' n'' forshpetst; shpetsialovatten '''species' n'' sort; shpetsh '''specific' adj shpetshni specification n'' shpetshie '''specify' v'' shpetshit; shpetshite '''spectator' n'' viteman '''speech' n'' pong '''spell' v'' slabikovat; slabikovate '''spelling' n'' pravepis '''spend' v'' speane '''spider' n'' spaider '''spiderweb' n'' spaiderpavutsh '''spin' n'' spin; ''v spinovat; spinovate spirit n'' (''ghost) dutch; sprech; (beverage) spirits spit n'' (''rod) spet; (peninsula) spit; (saliva) plea; v'' (''empale) spetat; spetate; (evacuate saliva from the mouth) plivat; plivate splinter n'' triska; trish; ''v triskovat; triskovate split v'' roshtieplit; roshtieplite '''spot' n'' skwyrna; ''v skwyrnavat; skwyrnavate spread n'' shirebechen; ''v shirit; shirite squander v'' myrhat; myrhate '''squat' v'' skwot; skwotte '''squatter' n'' skwotter '''squatting' n'' skwottin '''squeeze' n'' (''position) swees; (passage) match; (hug) cram; smack; v'' (''apply pressure) cram; smack; (fit in a tight place) match hine; (remove) swees; (put) salmnovat; salmnovate squirrel n'' weweritsa '''stab' n'' stick; ''v sticke stab wound n'' pobod '''stability' n'' stabilita '''stadium' n'' stadiona '''stage' n'' (''phase) okres; (in theater) bun; v'' bunovat; bunovate '''stain' n'' frang '''stake' n'' (''wood) kuel; (share) dolla stall n'' stou; ''v stout stalk n'' (''part of flower) stonck; (hunt) stouk; v'' stouke '''stalk flower' n'' stonckflore; stonckkwet '''stand' n'' stoode; ''v stood; stoode; stand standard adj standardni; n'' standard '''stand up' v'' stat; wstat (''poetic); fstat (dated) star n'' viceda; vicedah '''starch' adj shkrobni; n'' shkrob; ''v shkrobit; shkrobite start n'' start; ''v epostvit; epostvite; postvit; postvite; postavit; postavite; starte start a fire n'' come (see appendix) kue un fresh feyr '''start a shop' n'' come (see appendix) un fresh obcot in '''starter' n'' starter; epostvittor; postvittor; postavittor '''state' adj harven; n'' (''being) status; (land) harven; v'' showtew '''state council' n'' harvenrat; harvenrát '''state council member' n'' harvenrater; harvenráter '''state department' n'' harven department '''state election' n'' harven eleksia '''state government' n'' harven welade '''state law' n'' zakone '''statewide' adj harvenshiroke; harvenwide station n'' statsia; halstel (''poetic) statistic n'' statistik '''statistical' adj statistikni statistics n'' statistik; statistiks (''used in plural) statue n'' statshoo '''status' n'' status; stát '''stature' n'' statsher '''stay' n'' bliving; ''v blive steak n'' stayk '''steal' v'' kradnut; kradnute '''steam' n'' steam '''steam power' n'' steammotsh; steammotch '''steed' n'' opotshatsh '''steel' n'' shtal; shtuel (''poetic) step n'' leap; ''v step Stephen Headland n'' Hiddelns; Steffensiddeln (''dated) stick n'' palitsh; teatsh; teach; ''v stick still adv steal Stockholm n'' Shtockholm '''stomach' n'' pan '''stone' adv kamenni; n'' (''rock) kamenj; (center of fruit) kostka; v'' (''kill) kamenjovat; (remove stone from) drilovat stop n'' matro; mater; ''v matrovat; matrovate story n'' telling '''storm' n'' burka; storm; ''v storme; burkovat; burkovate straight adj falste straight away adv falstene; falstane straighten v'' falste '''strange' adj tsudzi; straynge stranger n'' compad '''strategy' n'' stratehie '''straw' n'' (''material) slam; (drinking straw) strou straw that broke the camel's neck phr aks that killovat that krk; aks that killovat that krick stream n'' beck; streem; ''v streem street n'' streate; cesta '''strength' n'' osilm '''strengthen' v'' osilme '''strict' adj strikt strictly adv strikten; striktane strike n'' yet; ''v yette striking adj kloody stroke n'' strowk '''strong' adj silni structural adj stavenilni structure n'' stavenile '''student' n'' studentki '''study' n'' studi; styd; ''v styde; studovat; studovate stupid adj queyd (pronounce: kweyd) stupidity n'' queyt (pronounce: ''kweyt) stupidness n'' queyt (pronounce: ''kweyt) substance n'' substansia '''succeed' v'' (''occur) luck; (follow) suksedovat; suksedovate success n'' succes (pronounce: ''sukses) successful adj succestom (pronounce: suksestom) succession n'' suksesia '''such' adv so such as adv so as; sowie suck v'' tshitshat; sat '''suddenly' adv netshacane; sydentlee suffer n'' lide; ''v lide suggest v'' fotell (see: ''tell) suggestion n'' fotelling '''suggestive' adj fotellni suicidal adj selfkillni; samkillni; samekillni suicide n'' selfkill; samkill; samekill '''sulfur' adj seer; n'' seer; ''v seer sulphur adj seer; n'' seer; ''v seer sum n'' som; ''v onsomme; upsomme summon v'' simonovat; simonovate '''summon up' v'' upsimonovat; upsimonovate '''sum up' v'' onsomme; upsomme '''sun' n'' slinkni '''supermarket' n'' doshmat '''supply' n'' dodavka; ''v dodavat; dodavate support n'' support; ''v support supporter n'' supporter '''suppose' v'' suene (see appendix) '''supremacy' n'' nadwelade '''supreme' adj nadweladni; ghlawni sure adj isti surface n'' zerague '''surface are' n'' kraith '''surround' v'' surround (see appendix) '''surrounding' n'' surrunt '''survey' n'' weyrant; ''v weyre surveyance n'' weyrost '''surveyee' n'' weyree '''surveyor' n'' weyr '''survival' n'' prezhnost '''survive' v'' prezhit; prezhite '''suspect' v'' fothank (see ''thank) suspicious adj fothought sustain v'' udershovat; udershovate '''sustainability' n'' udershownost '''sustainable' adj udershowni sustenance n'' udershow '''Sylvania' n pr Lesland; Silvaynia; Silvayn symbol n'' simbel; outsnack '''symbolize' v'' outsnacke; simbelovat; simbelovate '''synagogue' n'' sinagogue '''syrup' n'' shroap '''system' n'' sistem; sustava (''revival) systematic adj sustafni swallow n'' (''gulp) hylt; (bird) lastowice; v'' hyltat; hyltate '''swamp' n'' motshiar '''swampy' adj motshiarni swat n'' swat; ''v swatte swatter n'' swatter '''swear' v'' prishat; prishate '''swearing' n'' prishing '''sweat' n'' pot; ''v pot sweater n'' sweddar '''Sweden' n'' Shwedsko '''Swedish' adj Shwedshki; n'' Shwedshki '''sweet' adj slad sweetness n'' sladnost; slabbechen; sladidity (''poetic) sweets n'' slock '''swell' n'' swell; ''v opughnut swim n'' plaff; plave; ''v plavat; plavate swimmer n'' plawer '''swimming' n'' plaw '''swimming pool' n'' plawhous; plawtonj '''swine' n'' prass '''sword' n'' metch; brand; eylth T '''T' symb T (pronounce: tee) table n'' taybel '''tail' n'' teal; rep, ogen; tshwost '''take' n'' take; nim; ''v take; nim (see appendix) take care v'' surghe; surghye '''take care of' v'' surghe '''take heed' v'' bite (see appendix) hoodni '''take place' v'' nim (see appendix) sted; stednim (see: ''nim) take the lead v'' got (see appendix) up that viestor '''take the train' v'' vlacke '''tale' n'' telling '''talk' n'' hovor; ''v hovorit; hovorite tall adj vuesock; lang; long tap n'' kowtick; chucknut ''v chuck tap water n'' chuckvod '''task' n'' take '''tassel' n'' straps; ''v strapse taste n'' chut; ''v taste; chut tax n'' kwatsh; ''v bekwatsh taxation n'' steelmi; skatt; cat '''tax collector' n'' foogel; catter '''tax evasion' n'' sentkeep; catrouning '''taxi' n'' taksi; ''v taksit; taksite tea n'' tshai '''teach' v'' teach; teache '''teacher' n'' teachman (see ''man) team n'' team; ''v team tear n'' (''product of crying) slaze; (whole) sklomt; v'' (''destroy) sklomivat; sklomivate; (produce tears) slaze tear apart v'' ousklomivat; ousklomivate '''tear out' v'' rukovat; rukovate '''telephone' n'' telefon; ''v telefonovat; telefonovate television n'' teevee; tellewishka '''tell' v'' povedet; tell (see appendix) '''temperate' adj temperatni temperature n'' temperachure '''temple' n'' temple; tempel (''revival) temporal adj temporalni temporary adj meantime tempt v'' prosit; prosite '''tempting' adj prosittin; prositin temptation n'' prosis '''tempter' n'' prositor '''ten' num desyt; ten; then tend v'' aervat '''tend to' v'' tende (see appendix) '''tendency' n'' aervat '''tennis' n'' tennis '''tennis ball' n'' tennisball '''tent' n'' tent '''tentative' adj tentativni; tentatifni; forlawpni (dated) term n'' term '''terminal' adj terminalni; v'' terminal '''terminate' v'' terminatovat; terminatovate '''termination' n'' terminatsia '''terminator' n'' terminator '''term of office' n'' ofishterm '''terrain' n'' riah '''terrific' adj swietni terrify v'' eysiet '''terrifying' adj eysien terrible adj shkrekni; strashni terror n'' terror '''terrorist' adj terroristiski; n'' terrorist '''terrorism' n'' terrorisma '''terrorize' v'' terrorivat; terrorivate '''test' adj testni; n'' test; ''v test; teste testify v'' zavet '''testimony' n'' zavet '''textile' adj tekstailni; n'' tekstail '''than' conj/prep as thank v'' dshacueme '''thanks' adv dshacueme thanks to prep dshacueme de thank you adv dshacueme that conj that; pron thatte; that; thada; thatte da; (far from speaker) tharee; (far from receiver) they the art that; thie; the; (accentuated) e theater n'' teater '''theatrical' adj teaterni them pron them then adv dan; than; da theoretical adj theereeni theory n'' theeree '''their' pron thosehine; those hine; thoshine; those there adv da; dare (poetic) there are v'' dar (''poetic) therefore adv dafo; dafor there is v'' deris (''poetic); ders (dated) there was v'' daws (''poetic) there will be v'' dalbit (''poetic); daubit (poetic) these pron that; thatte; thisse; thusse; thattey; thatte hey; (near speaker) thamea; tharnea; (near receiver) thathea they pron they; those thick adj tutshni; glubby; grubby; tluzzen thief n'' slodej '''thin' adj din; tenky thing n'' date '''think' v'' thank (see appendix); think (see appendix) '''third' num third; tirdst third-most adj up-dwah thirst n'' smad '''thirsty' adj smadni thirteen num trinest thirty num tridshat thirty-seat adj tridshat-saytelaeng this pron that; thatte; thisse; thusse; thattey; thatte hey; (near speaker) thamea; tharnea; (near receiver) thathea thistle n'' thistel '''thoroughly' adv prenikavine; prenkaf those pron thatte; that; thada; thatte da; (far from speaker) tharee; (far from receiver) they though adv ogal; dow thought n'' thanke; kthanke (''dated) thousand num stew thousands num stow thrash v'' thrash '''threat' n'' rozba '''threaten' v'' porozit; rozit '''threatening' adj rozivi; (of weather) draggy three num three; trea; tri thresh v'' ymlatit; ymlatite '''thresher' n'' ymlatba '''threshing floor' n'' ymlatfloor '''thriller' n'' thriller '''throne' n'' trona '''through' prep throo; druh (dated) throughout prep ouder; owthroo; owdruh (dated) throw n'' hod; ''v hodit; hodite throw away v'' wayhodit; wayhodite; smit; smite '''throw the dice' v'' hodit that kamenj '''thunder' n'' thunder; blisk; ''v bliske thunderstorm n'' bliskaburka; bliskastorm '''thunderstrike' n'' bliskawanie '''thus' adv so; thus tidal adj tidalni tide n'' tide '''tidy' adj uklizen tie n'' (''score) tai; (strong connection) viazer; v'' viazat '''tie together' v'' samviazat '''tiger' n'' tiger '''till' prep til time n'' time '''time-consuming' adv timenimber; nimber (poetic) time machine n'' tsaiter '''time of death' n'' zosnultime '''timer' n'' timer '''title' n'' name; titel; titla (''revival) to prep de; da; to; tu; do; te; du; ta to be trusted adj bite in ask today adv tan'den; tuendshen to-do list n'' robehinelist; robehinelista (''revival) toe n'' toe; ''v toe together adv degedda; hister to him pron hem; dem toil v'' shtarkat '''toilet' adj toilet; n'' toilet '''toilet brush' n'' toilet shtotka '''toilet paper' n'' toilet payper '''toilet seat' n'' toilet tshooli '''tomorrow' adv tan'zaiterden; zaitra tomorrow morning adv horizaitra tonal adj tonalni tonality n'' tonalita '''tone' n'' tone '''tongue' n'' tong (see appendix); jazzeek '''tonight' adv tan'nost too adv ae; asi; ake tool n'' orodsch; naroy; ''v naroyovat; naroyovate too much adv velkar tooth n'' zube; sup; tooth '''top' n'' tuep; ''v tuepe topaz n'' topaz '''torment' n'' torment '''total' adj uplen; n'' uplen '''totality' n'' uplennen '''touch' n'' dotning; ''v dotnut; dotnute tour n'' obkrush '''tourist' n'' obdife (see appendix) '''tourist information' n'' informatsia 'obdif '''toward' prep outeal towards prep outeal tower n'' vesha '''town' n'' dedin; dedine '''town hall' n'' mestni stavebechen '''track' n'' track; ''v tracke track down v'' undertracke '''trade' n'' obtchod; ''v obtchod tradition n'' lou o'thie fowdien; traditsia '''traditional' adj o'thie fowdien; fowdienni traditionally adv fowdien train n'' vlack '''train station' n'' vlackstatsia; halstel (''poetic) Train Village n'' Vlack Did; Trayn Villidsh '''tram' n'' steamer; tram '''trample' v'' trampelovat; trampelovate '''transfuse' v'' transfusovat; transfusovate '''transfusion' n'' transfusia '''translate' v'' prekladat; prakladate '''translation' n'' prekladatebechen; translayshen '''translator' n'' prekladater '''transport' n'' forfor; transport; ''v forfor; transportovat; transportovate transportation n'' forfornost; transportatsia '''trash' n'' offel; odpad; trash; bezgoin '''travel' v'' rais; raise '''traveller' n'' raiser '''treasure' n'' poklad '''treasury' n'' poklastien '''treat' n'' goumakri; ''v lietshit; lietshite treatment n'' lietshbechen; lietshba (''dated) tree n'' strom (see appendix); twea '''trial' n'' tswaiel '''triumph' n'' traiph '''triumphant' adj traiphant trouble n'' nash; tsantsinni; ''v tsantsit; tsantsite true adj resnitchen; adv resnen; n'' obtshenstwoe; ''v trueye trumpet n'' trompea '''trumpet player' n'' trompeator '''trust' n'' ask '''trusty' adj halineth; halinth; trusty truth n'' obtshenstwoe '''truthful' adj obtshensni truthfulness n'' obtshensnine '''try' v'' scuese '''tube' n'' buse '''turn' v'' obernit; vertit; vertite '''turn around' v'' obernit '''turn away' v'' wayvertit; wayvertite '''turn in' v'' inbring; wayinbring (''dated) turn into v'' ventovat; ventovate '''turn off' v'' outset (see ''see) turn out v'' outvertit; outvertite '''turtle' n'' tyddel '''twelve' num dwanest twenty num dwaeset twice adv tonost; dwahnost twig n'' tweague '''twist' n'' komel; ''v komolit; komolite two num to; dwah type n'' tayp; taip; ''v taype typewriter n'' tayptshiter '''typical' adj tipikni; taypikni; taipikni typicality n'' tipikalita '''typicalness' n'' tipiknost U '''U' symb U (pronounce: yoo) un-''' pref o-; oz- '''uncle n'' oam; oame '''under' prep pod undergo v'' podfine '''underrepresent' v'' podfoshow '''underrepresentation' n'' podfoshow '''underrepresented' adj'' podfoshowen understand v'' resume '''under the condition' adv kue that pomienka underwear n'' podnose; podnost (''poetic) undignified adj ozdostoyen undo n'' ozdo (see: ''do) unemployed n'' ozannummen '''unemployment' n'' ozannumst '''unemployment rate' n'' ozannumstpotkan; ozannumstpodgan '''uneven' adj uneven unevenly adv unevenne unfortunate adj ofurchunet unfortunately adv in-zlay-hotting; oforchunetli union n'' unia '''unit' n'' unit '''unite' v'' unitovat; unitovate '''unity' n'' unita '''universal' adj universalni universe n'' univers '''university' adj universita-; n'' universita '''unjust' adj opravichni; ozpravichni unless conj vuenimpo asime; vuenime; vuenimpo as unlike adv/prep na like unknown adj oknown; ozknown unnecessary adj bezneed; oznean unquenchable adj otushitskopni unrepresented adj ofoshowen unscrew v'' oskrutkat; oskrutkate '''unsuccessful' adj bezsuksesni (pronounce: bessuksesni); bessuksesni (dated; pronounce: bessuksesni) osuccestom (pronounce: osuksestom) until prep til untrue adj rotsh unworthy adj ozhodspiet up adv/prep up upon prep uebo; po urban adj mestni urban planning n'' mestroshver; mestroshvatting; mestni roshvatting '''urinate' v'' pist; pleck '''urine' n'' urina; pleckar '''usage' n'' po-ush; po-ushing '''use' n'' po-ush; ''v po-ushit; po-ushite useful adj po-usht useless adj opo-usht user n'' po-ushiter; (''drugs) shpitni; redaktor username n'' redaktorname '''use to be' v'' byvalbite (see: ''bite) use to do v'' boulat hine '''usual' adj brukni usually adv up brut V V''' symb V (pronounce: vee) '''vacancy n'' (''unoccupied position) volni miseto; (empty space or disuse) suboyden; (available room) fraitsimmer; volnitsimmer vacant adj volni vagina n'' poshwa; vagina '''vague' adj vague vain adj wayghe; aitel vain repetition n'' umharl '''valley' n'' vallee '''valuable' adj tseni value n'' tshena '''vandal' n'' vandal '''vandalism' n'' vandalisma '''vanish' v'' shmishnut; shmishnute '''various' adj rozdielen vegetable n'' grunth; groonth '''vary' v'' vari '''vase' n'' vás '''vend' v'' vend '''vendor' n'' vendor '''venue' n'' venu '''very' adv velmi very carefully adv tripli vessel n'' pavidlo; nadoba '''via' prep ecesten de; via victim n'' obet '''village' n'' diddeen; did; dedin; dedine; dyrp (''revival) vineyard n'' boarpole; sharppole '''violence' n'' nasely '''violent' adj naselni violent behavior n'' nasing '''violent manner' n'' nasnost; nase '''violin' n'' vaielin '''violist' n'' vaielist '''viper' n'' vaiper '''virgin' adj devishki; n'' devishka '''virginity' n'' devishkast '''visible' adj viderat visibility n'' videratost '''visit' n'' visit; ''v visite visitor n'' visiter; visitor '''visitor statistics' n'' visiterstatistik; visitorstatistik; visiterstatistiks; visitorstatistiks '''Vlack Street' n pr Vlacest voice n'' las; ''v las void n'' void; praznina (''revival) volume n'' volume '''vomit' n'' kick; ''v kickovat; kickovate vomit because of manual actions v'' strchkyrckat; strchkyrckat '''vomit caused by manual actions' n'' strchkrick '''vote' n'' lasovebechen; ''v lasovat; lasovate vote away v'' waylasovat; waylasovate '''voter' n'' lasovatter '''voting' n'' lasovating '''voting age' n'' lasovatstarb; lasovatstarve '''voting age limit' n'' lasovatstarbockray '''voting right' n'' lasovatright '''voting round' n'' lasovatround '''voting stage' n'' lasovatokres W '''W' symb W (pronounce: dwayoo) wail v'' ashit; ashite '''wait' v'' strashkat; strashkate '''wake' n'' (''period after death) zwutshin; (group of vultures) wayk; (water path) kilvater; (turbulant air) aftertrick; v'' zobudit; zobudite '''wake up' v'' zobudit; zobudite '''wake-up call' n'' zobudsnack '''walk' n'' welick; walk; ''v welick (see appendix); walk wall n'' wall '''wander' v'' vishnoushat; vishnoushate '''want' v'' awnt (see appendix); gilsh '''war' n'' vojn '''warm' n'' warm; ''v warme warm up v'' warme up; upwarme (''poetic) warn v'' vistrat; vistrate '''warning' n'' visterbechen '''warning light' n'' visterlamp '''warning sign' n'' vistersnack '''wash' n'' prah; ''v prat; prate wash away v'' wayprat; wayprate '''wasp' n'' osa '''waste' adj (barren) eyd; (excess, needless) odpadni; n'' (''useless products) odpad; (desolate place) aineyd; (ineffective use) rastrat; myrhanie; v'' (''destroy) marnit; marnite; (decay) vysilit; vysilite; (squander) myrhat; myrhate waste disposal n'' odpadni disposovebechen '''waste service' n'' odpadni syvess '''waste system' n'' odpadni sustava; odpadni sistem '''watch' n'' (''device) huerlodsch; (look) glens v'' (''look at something) behatsh; (look for something) gosht watchtower goshtvesha water adj vodni; n'' vod; water '''water board' n'' vodnidesque (pronounce: ''vodnidesck); vodnideska (revival) water body n'' vodnidiera '''water body name' n'' vodnidieraname '''water line' n'' vodutratsh; vodnitratsh '''water pipe' n'' voduroor; vodniroor; voderurka; vodnirurka '''waterproof' adj vodfest; vodnifest; waterfest water sign n'' vodnisnack; watersnack '''water service' n'' vodesyvess; vodnisyvess '''water supply' n'' vodudodavka; vodnidodavka '''water supply center' n'' vodudodavkasenter; vodnidodavkasenter '''water tower' n'' vodni vesha '''waterworks' n'' vodesustava; vodnisustava; vodnisistem '''wave' n'' wylna; ''v wylnat; wylnate way n'' kertsha; cesta; tshest '''way ahead' adv coineheed wax n'' vosk; ''v voskovat; voskovate we pron we weak adj habi; slabi weakness n'' habinost; slabinost '''wealth' n'' pripygh '''wealthy' adj welthi; pripni wear n'' nosit; nosite '''weather' n'' potshash '''weather forecast' n'' potshasey '''weave' v'' tkat; tkate; kat; kate; cat (''dated) web n'' pavutsh; ''v pavutshovat; pavutshovate website n'' websait '''week' n'' tyshden; tyshdens; tyshdien '''weekday' n'' weekden '''weekend' n'' weekend (pronounce: ''wigend) weekly adj tyshdenni weigh v'' zoud '''weight' n'' zaweshie '''weird' adj tshudni; osudni; tachwickni; n'' osud; tachwick '''welcome' adj witeatni; n'' witeate; ''v witeate well adv well; n'' pit '''well-known' adj sekrotni wedding n'' swadba; sobash; veselie; posath '''west' adj západni; zahodni; n'' západ; zahod '''western' adj západni; zahodni; n'' western '''wet' adj wodate; moker wetland n'' mokradove; mokraddove (''dated) whale n'' wallfish '''what' adv tshe; tsho; what; wat wheat n'' pshenitsa; shenits (''dated) wheel n'' (''under the car) koleso; kles; roda; (steering device) wheel; volant (revival) when adv ked; kede; whin where adv ko; came; pe; wor whet v'' whet '''whetstone' n'' whetkamenj '''whether' conj asime which adv what; teda; wa; lai while conj kem whine n'' njowr; knor; ''v knorat; knorat; njowr whip n'' wip; ''v wippe white adj bielni; biel (dated); v'' biel '''who' adv who; kto; gde whole adj gants whore n'' hoa '''why' adv prech, zakai; wai wide adj wide; shiroke widen v'' shiroken '''widow' n'' dowa '''widower' n'' doweck '''width' n'' shiroken '''wife' n'' chotsh; malshonk; supruge; supruque (pronounce: ''sypruk) wig n'' protsh; protshna (''revival) wiki n'' wiki; ''v wikiet wikination n'' wikinayshen; wikinarod '''wikinational' adj wikinayshenel; wikinarodni wiki-wide adj wikihláni wild adj zwer wild boar n'' diwiek '''wilderness' n'' zwerbechen '''wildfire' n'' zwerbrandt (pronounce: ''zwerbrann) wildlife n'' zwer; zwier '''will' n'' gilsh; ''v buet; bude (revival) will be v'' bude; (''of weather) bydes (see appendix); buet (revival) willing adj gilshni win n'' vure; ''v vurar wind n'' wind; vietor; ''v waind window n'' fenster '''wind still' adj wainsteal wine n'' boar; sharp; ''v boare; sharpovat; sharpovate wine glass n'' power; pohár (''revival) wing n'' weeng '''winner' n'' vurrer; vyrrer '''winnowing fan' n'' wan '''winter' n'' zima '''wipe' n'' utrie; ''v utriet wipe out n'' oututrie; ''v oututriet wire n'' drát; zhitsa; ''v drátovat; drátovate; zhitsavat; zhitsavate wise adj mudni wiseman n'' muddien '''wish' n'' wish; priaten (''revival); v'' wishe; priat '''with' prep with; ku; kue withdraw n'' ustup; ''v ustupat; ustupate within prep in; i; kuein; kuei; inkue (poetic); ikue (poetic) without prep kueout; outkue (poetic) wolf n'' vulk; vylk '''woman' n'' shen; zhen (pronounce: ''shen or jen) women's voting rights n'' shensky lasovatrights '''wonder' n'' dive; ''v dotshkat; dotshkate wood n'' dreve '''wooden' adj dreven wooden house n'' drevdom '''woods' n'' horeless (see appendix) '''woodworm' n'' woodtsher (see: ''tsher) word n'' slof '''wordy' adj slofni work n'' wowk; work; track; ''v worke; tragge world n'' swet '''worm' n'' tsher (see appendix); tsherwick; robeck; worm (see appendix) '''worries' n'' sorrow '''worry' n'' putsh; ''v putsh worship v'' klanjats '''worst' n'' afallee '''worth' adj oudnot; a'hodnit; n'' hodnot '''worthwhile' adv domien worthy adj hodspiet wrath n'' tourn; thorn '''wrinkle' n'' ploy; ''v ploye write v'' writ (see appendix); write (see appendix); tshite '''writer' n'' tshiter '''wrong' adj reef X X''' symb X (pronounce: eks) '''xenophobia n'' compadslah '''xenophobic' adj compadslahni x-ray n'' ryntgen '''xylograph' n'' drevobrasock '''xylographer' n'' drevobrasocker '''xylographic' adj drevobrasockni xylography n'' drevobrasocknost '''xylologic' adj drevekunstni; ksulologikalni xylological adj drevekunstni; ksulologikalni xylologist n'' drevekunstner; ksulologist '''xylology' n'' drevekunst; ksulologia '''xylophage' n'' ksulofag '''xylophagous' adj ksulofagni xylophagy n'' ksulofagia '''xylophone' n'' drevezwuck '''xylophonist' n'' drevezwucker; drezzie (''revival) xylose n'' ksulose '''xylosyl' n'' ksulosul '''xylotomy' n'' ksulotomia Y '''Y' symb Y (pronounce: wai) yawn n'' zieft; ''v zievat; zievate year n'' rock '''yearly' adj rockni years of n'' rocky on; rocki on '''yeast' n'' dshistis '''yell' n'' shkreek; ''v shkreek yellow adj shelti; n'' sheltin '''yet' adv yet; yit yes adv hej yesterday adv wetshra yield v'' yied '''yolk' n'' shyltick '''you' pron thu; ye you do v'' thu du; dust-thu '''young' adj young; fresh younger brother n'' lilbrat '''younger daughter' n'' lildetsera '''younger sister' n'' lilsestera '''younger son' n'' lilsyn '''youngest brother' n'' freshbrat '''youngest daughter' n'' freshdetsera '''youngest sister' n'' freshsestera '''youngest son' n'' freshsyn '''young man' n'' freshman (see: ''man) young woman n'' freshzhen (pronounce: ''frezhen) your pron thine youth n'' fresh-glide (''used as a plural) Z Z''' symb Z (pronounce: tset) '''zebra n'' zebra '''zen' n'' zen '''zero' num nought zinc n'' zinok '''zoo' n'' tiergarten; zahrad; zahrada '''zoologic' adj zoologikalni zoological adj zoologikalni zoologist n'' zoologist '''zoology' n'' zoologia Á 'Á''' symb Á (pronounce: akue) Category:Oceana (language)